babarfandomcom-20200215-history
Voices
The voices for characters in the show include but are not limited to: Elephants * Stephen Ouimette as Pompadour * Chris Wiggins as Cornelius * Dan Hennessey as Truffles Family * Gavin Magrath as Babar (Child) (1989–1990) * Peter Yarrow as King Babar (singing voice) * Gordon Pinsent as King Babar * Tara Charendoff as Celeste (Child) (1989–1990) * Dawn Greenhalgh as Queen Celeste * Bobby Becken as Pom (1989–1990) * Lisa Yamanaka as Flora #1(1989–1990)/ Isabelle (1990-present) * Lea-Helen Weir as Flora #2 (1989–present) * Amos Crawley as Alexander #1 (1989–1990) * Stuart Stone as Cousin Arthur (1989–1990)/ Alexander #2 (1990–present) * Paul Haddad as Uncle Arthur Friends * Elizabeth Hanna as Madame * Jeff Pustil as Zephir Rhinos * Allen Stewart-Coates as Lord Rataxes * Corrine Koslo as Lady Rataxes * John Stocker as Basil * Noah Godfrey as Victor (1990–present) Additional voices * Jeff McGibbon as Additional Voices * Tasha Simms as Additional Voices * Frank Catalano as Additional Voices * Robert Bockstael as Additional Voices * William Colgate as Additional Voices * Carl Banas as Additional Voices * Joyce Gordon as Additional Voices * George Buza as Additional Voices * Don Francks as Additional Voices * Michael Fantini as Additional Voices * Garreth Bennett as Additional Voices * Wayne Robson as Additional Voices * Michael Longstaff as Additional Voices * Jayne Eastwood as Additional Voices * Alyson Court as Additional Voices * Maxine Miller as Additional Voices * Keith Knight as Additional Voices * Graham Haley as Additional Voices * Barbara Hamilton as Additional Voices * Ian Heath as Additional Voices * Ron Rubin as Additional Voices * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Additional Voices * Catherine Disher as Additional Voices * Rex Hagon as Additional Voices * Judy Marshak as Additional Voices * Marvin Goldhar as Additional Voices * Andrew Sabiston as Additional Voices * Richard Binsley as Additional Voices * Thick Wilson as Additional Voices * Noah Slater as Additional Voices * Denise Pidgeon as Additional Voices * Greg Duffell as Additional Voices * Catherine Gallant as Additional Voices * Taborah Johnson as Additional Voices * Alan Fawcett as Additional Voices * Melleny Brown as Additional Voices * David Fox as Additional Voices * Colin Fox as Additional Voices * Mark Hellman as Additional Voices * Jeri Craden as Additional Voices * Hadley Kay as Additional Voices * Rob Cowan as Additional Voices * Susan Roman as Additional Voices * Mairon Bennett as Additional Voices * Sharon Lewis as Additional Voices * Ray Landry as Additional Voices * Marlow Vella as Additional Voices * Neil Crone as Additional Voices * Greg Spottiswood as Additional Voices * Terri Hawkes as Additional Voices * Barbara Budd as Additional Voices * Michael Lamport as Additional Voices * Judith Orban as Additional Voices * Colin O'Meara as Additional Voices * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Additional Voices * Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis ) as Additional Voices * Linda Sorensen as Additional Voices * Diane Fabian as Additional Voices * Loretta Jafelice as Additional Voices * Noam Zylberman as Additional Voices * Peter MacNeill as Additional Voices * Gordon Masten as Additional Voices * Desmond Ellis as Additional Voices * Luba Goy as Additional Voices * Linda Feige as Additional Voices * Chas Lawther as Additional Voices * Michael Beattie as Additional Voices * Keith Hampshire as Additional Voices * Geoffrey Bowes as Additional Voices * Christopher Ward as Additional Voices * Jeremiah McCann as Additional Voices * Philip Akin as Additional Voices * Robert Haist as Additional Voices * Joe Roncetti as Additional Voices * John Tarzwell as Additional Voices * Gary Krawford as Additional Voices * Suzanne Coy as Additional Voices * Nick Nichols as Additional Voices * Barry Belchamber as Additional Voices * David Huband as Additional Voices * Debra McGrath as Additional Voices * Raymond Accolas as Additional Voices * Lisa Coristine as Additional Voices * Tomy Beurick as Additional Voices * Greg Swanson as Additional Voices * Marsha Moreau as Additional Voices * Peter Wildman as Additional Voices * Sean Roberge as Additional Voices Adventures of Badou Unknown References